Broken Sky
:''Note: This article also serves as a list of Broken Sky NPCs.'' Broken Sky is a major faction in High Rollers D&D. Also a transnational organisation, it is headed by Princess Fellania. It has been designated as a terrorist group by the Government of the Dawn Republic due to the faction's goal to take over the Dawn Republic by weakening the government's influence over the country. Etymology It is not known how Broken Sky got its name, although it may be linked to Princess Fellania's creature type as she is a cloud giant. Organisation Goals and Strategy Broken Sky's main aim is to rule Dawn Republic under their laws. They intent to do this by: *Assassinate Korak the Champion *Weaken Dawn Republic's influence over the country *Limit mercantilism so all citizens can have an equal standard of living To accomplish their goals, Broken Sky carry out their plans in three stages: foundation, preparation and execution. They are currently in the preparation stage. In the foundation stage, the Broken Sky make themselves known by operating cells in key settlements. Members of each cell work together to both infiltrate the local government by having spies, and conduct covert operations. Franco, a member of the Council of Guilds, was bribed by Broken Sky and serves as a spy for the organisation. Denin, a loyalist, is elected as mayor of Briarcrest. At the same time, some members conduct raiding parties along popular trade routes. They commonly target cargoes intended for the capital Talis'Val. These cargoes are then used to construct the Project Broken Sky intend to reveal during the execution stage, or sold in exchange for money. Once the foundation is laid out, Broken Sky begins preparation for the revelation of the Project. To do this, the organisation attempts to disrupt the daily life of the people in order to sow distrust on the existing government. They hire old thieves' guilds to rob the merchants. They also sell Skydream, a recreation drug, to the high society. The assassination attempt on Korak the Champion was partly foiled, but it allows the organisation to speed up the disruption on people's life. Products and services The natural resources in Broken Sky's possession, which includes ore from Aramount and lumber from Feyden, are either self-harvested or stolen from cargoes along popular trade routes. These are then used to construct the Project. They are also sold to settlements who are in need of such resources. Skydream is a recreation drug manufactured by Broken Sky. It is usually sold to the high society as the drugs are expensive. The money is then put into the organisation's supply of gold. Another contribution to the gold supply are old thieves' guild hired by the organisation to force merchants to pay protection racket. It is also suspected that sales from alcoholic beverages produced by Black Valley also helps to contribute to the supply of gold, due to its brewery serving as a ground connection to the Talis'Val cell. Princess Fellania have a pendant with a piece of dawnshard in it. Dawnshards are rare and it can enhance magic. As she is a spellcaster herself, she is a powerful being once paired with her pendant. The organisation also have young chromatic dragons, such as Irathax, as their ally. They also have griffins to assist them in construction or attacks. Tattoo All Broken Sky members and loyalists, including third-party contractors, are to bear the symbol of the Broken Sky. It is applied onto the arm via branding. The symbol acts as an identifier so other members can quickly recgonise one another. It can also give the wearer the ability to float in the air should a quick escape is needed.Harp'ing On - High Rollers D&D: Episode 10 at 00:56:26 The tattoo also acts as a deterrence should the bearer choose to betray the organisation. The symbol will activate lightning to the bearer and electrocute him or her to death.Harp'ing On - High Rollers D&D: Episode 10 at 00:50:30 The tattoo can only be activated once, fading away after the electrocution. This is to remove any evidence of Broken Sky's involvement should a coroner investigates the cause of death.Harp'ing On - High Rollers D&D: Episode 10 at 00:52:04 Cells and Members There is a hierarchy in Broken Sky. Princess Fellania gives orders to the leader of the respective cells (e.g. Denin, Varesh), who then passes the orders to the respective members (e.g. Dimitriv, Victoria). The organisation may also bribe or hire third-party contractors to execute certain tasks. To join the Broken Sky, the Talis'Val Cell's method is that potential members are to go through two stages. The first stage is the Trial of Strength, where all potential members must survive the trial. Only the top few goes on to the next stage, where each potential member have a private conversation with Princess Fellania. She will then decide who gets to join Broken Sky. It is unclear what will happen to those who failed in either stages. Broken sky operates a clandestine cell system, with Princess Fellania's residence serving as the de facto headquarters. The cells operate in a subversive manner. The main task for each cell is to infiltrate the local government and to disrupt the daily lives of the people. Current known cells are located in Briarcrest, Feyden and Velderbann. The Broken Sky once have a cell in Talis'Val but it has since been infiltrated and shut down by the Government. The lists below only list down NPCs who are members of Broken Sky. NPCs that are bribed or hired by the organisation (such as Franco and Xandar) are listed in the main NPC article instead. Cloud Palace Fellania Fellania is a princess and the leader of the Broken Sky. She is a cloud giant. She aims for the Broken Sky to be a friendly organisation, not an evil one. Yet, she has to hire heavy-handed people to conduct dirty works, especially the planned assassination of Korak the Champion. She has a calm and stern personality, but can get furious, as shown when Cam disguised as Wald kept on interrupting her conversation. She was separated from her parents at a young age. She also witnessed the Lightfall during her youth. Fellania have sky blue skin with brilliant blue eyes. Her silvery white hair flows down to her shoulder. Around her neck, she wears a pendant made of dawnshard. She also wears a magical platinum bangle on her wrist. Briarcrest The cell in Briarcrest made significant progress by successfully having one of its member, Denin, elected as the town's mayor. This give Broken Sky an advantage as they now have a settlement that can rival the capital Talis'Val. The town now serves as a major trading post, selling the stolen natural resources to settlements who needs them. Denin Denin is the leader of Briarcrest. He was first mentioned in Session 10 by Dimitriv, revealing that Denin is loyal to the Broken Sky and is elected by the townspeople. Feyden Cell Dimitriv operates a one-man cell in Feyden, handling a general store while keeping a look out for activities that may compromise Broken Sky's operations in the town. It is not known if he have accomplices working for or with him. He reports to Riss, who leads an operation rumoured to be occurring beyond the valley near Feyden. The cell is believed to no longer exists after Dimitriv is arrested and his betrayal against the organisation. Dimitriv Dimitriv is a general shop owner in Feyden known for selling cheese made from Briarcrest. He once lived in Briarcrest but due to his debt, he was forced to move to Feyden and works as a spy in order to repay his debt. However, his cover was blown when the adventurers caught him communicating with some members of the Broken Sky. He was then imprisoned under orders from Rika. Dimitriv nearly died when the Broken Sky tattoo activated as he nearly mentioned the name of the Broken Sky leader. He is later released from prison and insists on following the group to Talis'Val. At the town's tavern, Cam tricks Dimitriv that Broken Sky have surrounded the shop to come after him. Dimitriv is now panicking, even believing that Cam is a Broken Sky member despite the other adventurers assuring him that Cam is lying. To calm him down, Cam casts Charm on Dimitriv. Before they could leave the town, Cam follows Dimitriv back to his shop to retrieve some items. However, the Charm spell wears off and Dimitriv locked himself inside the shop, fearing Cam. He later dies from smoke inhalation after Cam set his shop on fire in an attempt to lure Dimitriv out. On one of the Q&A session, Mark shares that the adventurers would have taken Dimitriv to Talis'Val and share more information of the Broken Sky should he be alive. The Broken Sky would still try to kill him, but it would be harder to do so.D&D Q&A w/ Mark! - 1st May 2016 at 02:33:25 Rena and Yuli Rena and Yuli are sibling halflings. They were first mentioned in Session 9, when the adventurers find out a secret location of where some of the stolen lumber are stored. Riss Riss is one of the sub-leaders for the Broken Sky. She was first mentioned in Session 10. Talis'Val Cell The cell in Talis'Val operates in the abandoned catacombs underneath the whole city, with the Black Valley Brewery serving as the one of the ground connection to the surface. The brewery also sells alcohol beverages that are popular throughout the city. The raid on the brewery however forces the cell to shut down and most of the members arrested, but their leader Varesh escapes the raid. It is not known if Varesh found another location to operate from, but he occasionally meet with prominent members of the Broken Sky at a watchtower ruins a few hours away from the capital. Brace Brace[spelling?] is a young, six-foot tall male half-orc. He is one of the Broken Sky recruits that participated in the Trial of Strength in Session 14. Callidus Callidus[spelling?] is a male doorman of the Black Valley Brewery. He ensures that the entrance to the brewery is guarded so that only Broken Sky members are allowed in during the day. However, he was put to sleep and tied up by the adventurers in order for them to infiltrate the brewery. Ethes Ethes[spelling?] is one of the Broken Sky recruits that participated in the Trial of Strength in Session 14. Horace Horace[spelling?] is a blacksmith that works for the Broken Sky. He was first mentioned in Session 13. Irathax Irathax[spelling?] is a male young green dragon. He is slain in Session 25 by the adventurers, Durmont and Lieutenant Barris. Varesh Varesh is a seven foot tall dragonborn with scales of glistening blue. He is the leader of the Broken Sky cell in Talis'Val. He wears a shimmering plate armour, and carries a long jagged sword by his side and a short blade on his belt. In the past, Varesh enslaved the tieflings back in Bresseras during his time as a warrior of the Chromatic Army. He was exiled to the desert when his ambitions become unfavourable to his leaders. Princess Fellania then found him and recruited him into the Broken Sky, with hopes of offering him a chance at revenge. When Korak the Champion and his army infiltrate the Broken Sky's cell in Talis'Val, Varesh manages to evade capture by jumping into the pit. During the process, he loses his sword during the battle with Korak the Champion. After the raid on the brewery, Varesh now meets with the other prominent cell members at a watchtower ruin outside the capital. Durmont and his men, with the help from the adventurers, were spying on one of Varesh's meeting when the young green dragon Irathax discovers them. A battle happens, during which, Jiǔtóu rips Varesh's heart out with Crownrend activated. Victoria Victoria is one of the female sub-leaders of the Broken Sky cell in Talis'Val. She is in-charge of the Black Valley Brewery. Victoria first appears in Session 13 in the VIP room located at the basement of the Black Valley Brewery. She discovers Trellimar's illusion and offers him to join the Broken Sky. Trellimar had no choice but to agree. Victoria brings him down into the catacombs for him to meet Varesh. Not known to her, Trellimar seeks help from his companions via Granamyr. A scuffle happens between the two parties, but ending in Jiǔtóu and Trellimar arresting Elora and Loben under Victoria's command. They were later forced to participate in the Trial of Strength, while Elora escapes to seek help. The Guilded Arms, leaded by Korak the Champion, raided the Broken Sky's cell. Victoria is amongst the many members arrested and locked up. However, fueled by his obsession for the dawnshard pendant Princess Fellania has, Loben helped Victoria escape from prison. The pair were last seen travelling towards the ruins of Firstlight. Wald Wald (not to be confused with Brother Wald) is a young man and a recruit for the Broken Sky. He is disenfranchised with the Dawn Republic. Wald is beautiful, rugged, tall and has blonde shoulder-length wavy hair. When Jiǔtóu and Trellimar met him at the barrack in Session 14, he is wearing tattered clothing and has a broken manacle on his wrist. Wald was Trott's temporary character for Sessions 14 and 15. Although described as beautiful, Chris said that he is not as beautiful as his other character Cam, yet similar to Chris Hemsworth. It is revealed in Session 15 that Wald is actually Cam Buckland in disguise. As such, his stats and abilities are similar to Cam's. How Cam, disguised as Wald, managed to get himself ahead of his companions by being inside the barrack of the Broken Sky remains a mystery as Chris prefers not to explain the situation behind it. Velderbann Velderbann is the next known settlement captured by the Broken Sky. Gregor Gregor[spelling?] is a male fire giant. He appears briefly in Sessions 42 and 43, and is mentioned in Sessions 41 to 45. Tanya Tanya is a female fire giant. She is mentioned in Sessions 41 to 46. Vesuvias Blackmantle Vesuvias Blackmantle is a human magician. He is mentioned in Session 45 and appeared in Session 46. Timeline of Events Formation of Broken Sky Although Broken Sky is headed by Princess Fellania, it is unclear if either she or her parents is the founder of the organisation. Denin and Briarcrest Somewhere between the events that occurred from Sessions 6 to 9, Denin is elected as the new mayor of Briarcrest. He replaced the previous mayor, a Republic loyalist, that was ousted. How the previous mayor was ousted was not explained. Denin forced Dimitriv, a resident of Briarcrest, to move to Feyden to work as a spy for Broken Sky after he failed to repay his debt. Mark shared that had the adventurers went to Briarcrest instead of travelling to Longwood Forest in Session 6, they might have witnessed events leading up to the mayor's ousting. Stealing Feyden's Lumber Occurring some time before the adventurers arrived in Feyden in Session 9, a lumber shipment for Talis'Val stored in a lumber yard went missing overnight. It is later discovered that Broken Sky members Dimitriv, Rena and Yuli stole the shipment with the help of several griffins. It is not known if more people are involved. Half of the lumber shipment are later found at a nearby valley. Dimitriv is discovered by the adventurers in Session 9 that he worked as a spy for Broken Sky. He is arrested and put into a holding cell in Feyden's marshal office in Session 10. Now fearing that Broken Sky will kill him, he betrayed the organisation to reveal some information on Broken Sky in exchange for the adventurers protecting him. Both the activation of Broken Sky's symbol and an attack by two harpies failed to kill him. He is later invited by the adventurers to tag along their journey to Talis'Val. However, Dimitriv dies from smoke inhalation after Cam set his shop on fire. Kidnapping of Tieflings When the adventurers arrive at Talis'Val in Session 11, they were informed of the case of three missing tieflings, Lao, Lee and Sheng, that happened 3 to 6 days prior. This brings concerns to the city's security forces, fearing that racial-based kidnapping is occurring throughout Talis'Val. Their concerns eased after they discovered that Broken Sky kidnapped the three tieflings so that they can teach martial arts to its members. Lao and Lee were later found alive but severely injured in Session 13 in a holding cell located in the catacombs underneath Talis'Val, then rescued in Session 15 after a raid. Sheng is presumed dead in Session 13 after Varesh throws him down a pit. Talis'Val Cell Raid The adventurers were snooping around the Black Valley Brewery and found the entrance to , but were captured and locked up in a holding cell in Session 13. Elora escapes by shape-shifting into a rat in Session 14 and seek help from the Guilded Arms. Korak the Champion then lead a team of Guilded Arms mercenaries and City Watch guards to infiltrate the brewery and arrest all Broken Sky members present in its compound. The raid is largely a success, with the Talis'Val cell forced to shut down. Varesh is the only known escapee. The raid arouses curiosity amongst the general public. The government reported that a raid did occur, but avoids mentioning any references to Broken Sky to avoid social panic. As the raid occurred on the same day the Feast of Stone was supposed to held, the Feast is pushed back by a day. Attempted assassination of Korak the Champion Plans for an assassination attempt are discovered from documents seized from the raid. The attempt was to occur during the Feast of Stone, which was postponed by a day due to the raid. The government place extra security at the Feast's venue. After the Feast, guild leader Franco tried to assassinate Korak (his moment is not revealed) but was prevented by Elora's distraction. However, Broken Sky still manage to stab Korak the Champion with a blade laced with poison in Session 17 by a doppelganger disguised as guild leader Kirkwall. The poison is designed to kill him. Korak is left in a comatosed state for 10 days while the adventurers search for a scroll that can restore his health. The scroll is found and successfully applies on Korak in Session 25. He is well enough to resume work in Session 26. Social Disruption across the Republic Although the assassination attempt was partly foiled, Korak the Champion is unable to lead the government. Broken Sky seizes the opportunity to disrupt the public's life through illegal activities, such as hiring old thieves' guild to rob merchants and distributing Skydream. Without proper guidance from Korak, the Council of Guilds failed to allocate sufficient resources to stop such activities from happening. Instead, the Council acted on self-interest to protect their own properties. As such, these illegal activities flourish from the Council's failure. In addition, the organisation's abundance of natural resources entices several settlements, such as Fallcliff and Greybell, to change trading partners from Talis'Val to Briarcrest, especially those nearer to the latter. Briarcrest have also declared independence from the Republic. Relationships Broken Sky's relationship with Dawn Republic is generally hostile, especially towards the Council of Guilds and Korak the Champion. Princess Fellania claims that Broken Sky is a peaceful organisation, but needs heavy-handed people to do dirty works. Dawn Republic Princess Fellania thinks that Korak the Champion is not fit to be a leader of a country, believing that he does not understand the needs of the people as he is a warrior by class. She also believes that running the country through democracy and mercantilism will widen the wealth inequality between the social classes. Although it is unclear if Princess Fellania founded Broken Sky, the organisation's aim is similar to her beliefs. Its members and loyalists either agree with her beliefs or dislikes Korak the Champion. Bresseras The relationship between Broken Sky and the two dragonborn factions in Bresseras is unknown. However, the organisation have chromatic dragons, which has been laying dormant on Bresseras for centuries, as allies. The poison designed to kill Metallic dragonborns, especially Korak the Champion, is concocted from this country. References Category:High Rollers D&D Category:High Rollers D&D Characters Category:Characters Category:High Rollers D&D Factions Category:Dungeons and Dragons